Bleeding Love
by visky
Summary: Captain Jellal Fernandez returns to his hometown after 8 long years , with a motive to undo the wrongs that had been done. he is recruited in the magnolia police , Erza Belserion now own a bakery and is struggling with debts and simon . what will happen ? when these two enemies turned almost lovers cross each others path ? ships included : JERZA,NALU,GRUVIA,MIRAXUS & ROWEN.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All ! This is my first fanficition , but of course its a JERZA Fanfic however it will also include other ships as well , but it would surely revolve around Jellal and Erza . It goes without saying that Jerza is my OTP and also that I'm merely a fan and doesn't own fairy tail ,Hiro Mashima does.**

 **At first , story might seem a little boring but as we progress it would get interesting , I assure you that . Thus , please be patient with me . I also request you to please review the story and help me improve .**

 **Hope you enjoy :**

* * *

 ** _At the Airport (8 years ago) :_**

"you're a coward , Jellal". He heard familiar dulcet tone behind him . A voice so gorgeous , so pure , but it also had an aspirate quality ,there seems to be a lot of breath for the amount of tone .

Turning to face her , only made his heart lurched into a beating frenzy . He hated seeing her like this, but what's worse was , he's the cause of it. ,Her cheeks were tear-stained,red with weeping all night , chocolate brown orbs looked as if an ocean had been encased inside of small glassy marble that at any moment would flood again ,long ropes of wild scarlet framed her face . Still she was beautiful , to him she always was.

"Scarlet, I thought you never wanted to see me again", His words were spoken with sarcasm . His tea green eyes were a knife in her ribs, sharp-pointing dagger . Where there had been warmth once , was emptiness .His face remained stoic , unfazed. He was great at pulling facade but under that facade of indifference beats a heart primed for breaking .

"Do you think , by leaving you'll atone for your so-called sins ?" the question was more of a statement . As much as she tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from her throat in the form of silent scream.

' _Please,don't leave me'_ It said.

"I've made my decision , there's nothing can be done".The answer came in a toneless monotone , like the dripping of water from the stalactites in the cavern.

she lowered her eyes, so as not to see the gaze under which she felt that she could not think , but would only be able to submit " I wish you to do only your will, but if it had to do with the recent incident..." she trailed off.

"It doesn't, even if it does , it should not concern you .Just because we're on better terms than before , it does not mean you could interfere."

A wave of grief engulfed her and ripped through her core, knocking the breath from her . He was right , who was she to him , anyway? definitely not his girlfriend , his friend? heck , they were out for each other's throat until few weeks . Yet she was here, swallowing her pride and pleading him to stay.

"We're...we're just on better terms ?" Her lips quivered with convulsive sobs and afraid of weakling and letting the force of her anger run to waste , she let out a long sigh and let her bittersweet chocolate gaze wandered over his face in search of something or maybe , she was digesting the information .

"Past few weeks , we came close , but you still don't have the right to stop me" saying those terrible words to her , made him hate himself more . But he had to, she was the light and sunshine while he was nothing but clouds and darkness . She was his angel that made his world feel like paradise ,even when he was going through hell . She too now was dragging into the same , he couldn't let it happen . he couldn't let the darkness taint her , she is meant to be the light that would eradicate the darkness consuming him and drive me to the path righteousness and for this very reason he has to let go of her.

"Go home, Scarlet ! I Don't Want You Here "

The world turned into a blur and so did all the sounds , except his words , they were ringing her mind . " _He doesn't want you. He too"._ Everything was gone. The last painful emotion slammed her before she lost the feeling of feeling .

"Very well, if this is what it takes to , tear us apart then maybe we weren't close to being with " Her expression was bland , her voice became unemotional as she turned her back to him . "Goodbye,Jellal" then without another word , she trudged her way to exit.

He watched her go . His dead eyes soon showed sorrow as if he was speaking his thoughts and emotions . How he wanted to pull her into an embrace ,as his fingers slide through the fine silk of scarlet while his lips were warm against her's in response to her previous query. But he couldn't.

His chest clenched and he found himself holding his breath . Dammit , it hurt , it hurt a lot . The nausea swirled unrestrained in his empty stomach . Head swam with half-formed regrets. It was like an insatiable fire that burnt oxygen in body,leaving him listless and empty.

At last the words that were on his lips all along , finally fell into a whisper :

"I'm sorry , my Scarlet ! I Love You".


	2. Chapter 2 : HOMECOMING

**Hey ,here it is : New Chapter, sorry it might be a little bore-ring but please do read it and also constructive criticism is always welcomed . I request you to kindly leave a review.**

 **Hope you like it .**

* * *

 ** _At Airport (Present) :_**

Sea of faces , moving in an unseen current flowing like water to their destination, a wide river down the aisle . Small group would sometime stop and cause a small eddy but others would flow around outside and continue their way.

It was mid-day , the worst time to arrive magnolia. Jellal felt the heat reflecting off the tarmac. It was to breathe , the air was heavy and smelled of diesel.

"AAH...Its hot as ever" His sigh was a mixture of contentment and weariness .He lazily ruffled his cerulean locks ,that were as wild as jungle : untameable and unruly. Sweat trickled down his back freely flowing like condensation on a window pane, it beaded on his foreskin and dripped from his chin . His skin resembled that of smooth caramel with an intricate red carvings on the right side of his face , extending from the sides of his forehead and stretching across his sharp and slavic cheekbones which only added more appeal his handsome face , but the most prominent has always been that pretty shade of green , teal green eyes , that churning passionate green ocean turns during a storm .

A dirty brown rucksack of slung over his shoulders while his right arm was dragging a large black suitcase as he made his way .The terminal building was more like a large shed than a modern airport building and the arrival lounge offered no relief . The air conditioning was broken and he found himself trapped with two or three hundreds and no windows. Among the sea of irritated and annoyed faces his eye searched for a certain blue haired female.

"NI-SANNNN!" cried the shrill and childish voice of a known yet unseen person . He steered his gaze to the direction of the voice, there she was...

"Wendy" His warm baritone voice called her as she rushed to him and enveloped him in a warm hug . unaccustomed to the weight of both Wendy and rucksack together, he half stumbled backward but showed no other sign of faltering. he hugged her back , his arms as shields of love, a hug so warm same as that of a motherly embrace.

"You...You're here" Her voice seemed to caught in her throat as she struggled to form words, tears rolled down her face and she sobbed into his chest. well, who wouldn't? if their jack-ass big bro returns home after 8 long years.

"I missed you" she could barely choke words out .

"I missed you too , little sis" He appeared to be calm and in control , if not relaxed . when they finally parted, he ran his gaze over her face , searching a way how she had grown.

The girl in front of him was a snapshot out of time , her shape already has the beginnings of womanhood , he can see her long royal blue hair , flowing mildly like a waterfall, that once were short . her chubby little cheeks transformed into prominent and sculpted cheeks bones. earlier, she came up to his waist , now she reached to his torso , not only in regards, to height and appearance but her choices in clothes as well , from cute little skirts to beautiful strapless sundress . Though she had the same warm brown eyes filled with kindness and hope. what he left was a crying ten year old and came back to see a beautiful grown woman in her late teens.

Jellal couldn't help but smirk " My, my you've grown into a fine lady . last time , I checked you were a little pip-squeak clinging to me for support." She frowned , being mercilessly teased by her proud big-brother was the last thing she wanted , after all these years of waiting . but then, his brother is an idiot .

"Hmppp... That's because it's been 8 years " Her browns were together in frown and yet her eyes twinkled with humor . the light banter , they shared was one of the things she missed most about him - that and his love.

" I was planning to bring rope with me.. you know just in case , my dim-wit brother changes his mind." her eyes shimmered with mischief .

Jellal pinched her cheeks and hummed "Hehh.. are you even capable of that ? you're still a pip-squeak" He played along with her , savoring everything she said.

"NI-SANNN" she set her mouth in a pout as he patted her head but then a slow smile worked its way across her face that warmed his eyes. Taking his hands in her's , she softly whispered " Let's Go Home".

* * *

The drive from airport to home was mostly silent , Jellal sat in the passenger seat while Wendy was driving . He stretched out his legs , realizing his back was getting sore , he laid on his seat and his head rested on window as he stared outside .

With every passing alley, shops , houses, a whole series of most distant , most intimate memories rose in his imagination : he remembered when he first hold Wendy in his arms, those soccer games with Laxus ,his last parting with his father and most of all , he remembered the days when he first loved her.

A sudden honk brought him out of his reverie .

"Oh NO, Not Again " She sounded a little agitated .

He gazed outside , taken aback by the wavy lines rose from the scotched drab cement that lay out countless miles ahead , he glanced over Wendy, who was still frowning.

"What's going on?"

Magnolia was a small town with a population over less than thirty thousand , but the huge ass traffic ahead of them was saying a entirely different story. surely the entire town didn't came to celebrate his homecoming ?well not on the highway,possibly. For goodness sake , this long ribbons of cars could even complete with that of cosmopolitan city like Crocus.

"OHH .. its the trucks" Wendy sighed.

"Trucks?"

"Yeah , Since the last year , they have been coming to town . Honestly , they're a nuisance"

"Who they belong to ?"

"Don't know , They're just private carriers . they come into town for a while and then leave . I almost got late to work because of them"

Jellal nodded absently , however suspicion growing into his mind.

 _'So, its happening , so soon'_

 _"_ I didn't know you were working" he peered at her, taking his mind off the carriers.

' _This could wait , for now.'_

Wendy shrugged nonchalantly " It's just a part time , in a bakery".

Closing his eyes for a moment , he breathed deeply and let a long , relaxing sigh . "You didn't need to , I earn enough for both of us"

"I know that , but I felt i needed to do my part as well" she chuckled and then added " Besides , i cant always depend on you". she said those words as a joke but Damn it pierced his heart , he always wanted her to depend on him , and she did before he left her and the others .

A sudden wave of guilt flowed over him , how much he has left behind , he had a life here once with Wendy but it was ruthlessly uprooted . he knew he had no one but himself to blame . he knew that what he had done , he cannot undo but his subconscious was demanding reparations. This guilt was like gasoline in his guts , insides burning slowly in the toxicity , needing no more than a spark to set it ablaze, and did it burn ? .

It burnt him so badly that there was nothing left but a shell , an outline of a person and even after all these years , after 8 fucking years it still cut deep.

There was a time when sunlight bathed the surface of his world , happiness, hope , freedom whatever you say , he had it all , but now darkness as taken it stranglehold ,squeezing life and consuming his memories , turning them into forgotten lost dreams .

He always remind himself , why he had chosen to walk this path ? why he was here ? The answer always came as :

 _'All Debts Have To Be Paid'_

"We're lucky" Wendy chimed as the traffic dispersed , They brushed past dozen of carriers and their flashing lights . Something caught Jellal's attention : One of the driver was having a semi-heart shaped tattoo with the thorns over its edges and beneath , an insignia that he could recognize anywhere .

" _Grimoire Heart, They're on move."_

They finally arrived half and hour later ,Wendy pulled out the keys from the ignition. Jellal opened the passenger seat with a smile as he stared at the house in front of him . His nostalgia surfacing again , this place seemed so foreign now ,it's almost like he should belong here , but he doesn't .

Their house was long and narrow, perhaps only twelve feet wide at the front but it stretched some thirty feet back like a giant shoe box .It was two stories high had one story extension at the rear for the kitchen . the wooden framed sash window were propped open with sticks and bricks . A small rose garden had been planted and although , it had obliviously planned and loved , it was riddled with weeds.

"Are you planning to stay outside ? come on, let's get you in"

Jellal nodded as she opened the front door :

"I'M HOME"


	3. Titania & Azure Devil

**Hey All ! Forgive me , for not uploading last week . In case you're wondering about other ships , they'll come soon and also, we might have a Jerza reunion in the next chapter . Please if you're reading this , do leave a review . constructive criticism is always welcomed .**

 **Hope You Enjoy :**

* * *

"JELLAL , DO IT !"

"NO !"

"THERE'S NO OTHER WAY"

"NO,NO,NO!"

" DO IT !"

"NO !"

" JELLALLLLLLLLLL"

His aim was true , the bullet pierced the skin , expanding from the supersonic impact to the size of quarter. his hands were shaking, so badly that the gun slipped right out of them , landing softly on the body but he was not watching the gun or even the body , he was watching his own hands covered with scarlet blood . 'Scarlet' a color he loved so dearly , at this moment he never felt so disgusted by it . he crumpled to his knees , not taking eyes off his hands :

HIS BLOODY HANDS

He shot up straight in bed, sweat drenched his skin , the throbbing of his eyes and thumping of heart against his chest. his fingers curled into fist , nails digging into palms , he can't hear his breathing but can feel the oxygen , flooding in and out of lungs . Yes, there have been times , when he had to struggle get his eyes open and emerge from the dream only to find himself in a dark room.

He looked all he around him , trying to get a sense , where he was . Images flashed through his head all at once , how will he able sleep after that ?or will he ever able to sleep?

He wiped the sweat from his brows and got off the bed . he retreated to bathroom and flipped the lights on , leaning against the sink he splashed water on his face as he lifted his head up , cringed but forced himself to stare at his reflection in the mirror .

" _All Debts Have To Be Paid"_

* * *

Peaceful as ever , is the stillness of the silent night only to be broken by chirping of birds , flashes light-up the desolate night , a new lease of life begin to flourish touching everything in sight and giving them an immaculate and divine solace.

The veranda stretched across the entire frontage of house , Jellal could smell the freshness of mud as he sunk down on the wooden staircase at the entrance of their home. clad only in white T-shirt and black boxers , he stared out in the bay as he sipped his coffee . it was serene here , though the air was warm , yet the trees provided the coolness. he smiled up at the inferno above his head , when he saw gold and scarlet licks at the blue sky.

 _scarlettttt..._

* * *

"SHE'S BACKKKKKKKKKK"

The door tore off , revealing a heavily panting Loke , his wide shoulder hunched and his frame shaking.

"ERZAAAAAAAAA..."

Just like that , everything changed . at that terrible moment , they all knew in their hearts : Freedom was gone.

"sh.. she wasn't supposed to be back until Thursday? " Max whispered.

"looks like her short vacation became shorter , Right now she's heading here..." Loke shrieked.

That did it , the cheerful ambiance of cafeteria soon turned into fear and anxiety. the queen was back to reclaim her throne. now , it would be more appropriate , if we hear the last words of soon-to-be-dead folks.

First up we have...

"WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEE..." Max squatted on the floor , with his hands on the either side of his forehead, having a mental breakdown.

Moving on to...

"I'M OUT OF HERE..." Vijeeter screamed as he jumped the two stories to the ground only to land flat on his face , that must have really hurt .

UP Next...

"On this day , Fairy Tail received a grim reminder that we lived in fear of Titania and were disgraced to live in these cages called classes" Laki . did you just...

"HEY! why the AOT reference?"Lucy jolted.

UHHH, Never mind...

Droy on the other hand , kneeled down on the floor and turned his head skyward , asking heavens "Is there no one to save us ? Has Fairy Tail lost ?" Talk about being over-dramatic.

"HOLD ON! there's one " Laki interjected "Fairy Tail's Strongest Soldier"

"You watch too much anime !" Lucy sighed .

"Oi ! you don't mean the Azure Devil ?" Jet asked.

"Yeah ! Heichou Jellal Fernandez " she said with a long dreamy sigh and was soon joined by other females , squealing and giggling . who knew , this would turn into a one big fangirling session. but still there was hope , they could be saved , even if it means to sell their souls to this devil.

Jellal Fernandez A.K.A The Azure Devil , captain of the football team . A charmer for the ladies and paragon of virility for males but for Titania a mere delinquent. At this very moment , he was standing in between Fairy Tail and their annihilation.

"Everyone , look for the devil " Jet commanded "convince him , he's the only one who can save us ".

"HAIIIIIIII..."

And so, the hunt began , it did not took long to find the said person as he just happened to be in the same room , slumped into corner with his legs stretched on the table and arms behind his head , apparently napping .

They approached him as cautiously as the burglar over a tin roof and peered at him , still debating whether to wake him up or not , whatever that is death is now certain , At least he'll gave them a chance to explain themselves.

"WHAT?" A flat , toneless drawl asked.

They looked at each other , stupefy and then glanced down to the source of voice , without even making a scrap of difference in posture or even blinking his eyes , he asked again :

"What is it ? "

"Hey Jellal ! watcha doing ?" Jet on behalf of others , tried to make conversation as friendly as possible .

"sleeping , until a hoard of numb-skulls interrupted it "

A wave of awkward laughter filled the room as they felt knots tighten in their stomach , but they had to deal with this cocky bastard , after all he was their one and only Savior.

"UMM... so, Titania's back" Upon hearing the name , he blinked open his eyes at once and smirked .

"SO?"

"well you know , she's probably not in a good mood "

"yes"

"And that , we don't stand against her , if she goes berserk"

"yes"

"Also that , you two hate each other"

"yes"

"Great ! so will you help ?" by the glimmer in their eyes , one could really say that they were as hopeful as break of the day, poor them...

"No"

"But ... but , you're the only one who can stop her " Droy tried.

"Find someone else to save your asses ., I'm busy" he feigned a yawn of tiredness, leaving the entire cafeteria gaping at him.

With that the entire place once again fell into hysteria , Max was again having a mental breakdown , Vijeeter jumped from the window , Droy was again on his knees and Laki ... we'll leave it there.

But all this came to an abrupt halt and the room went eerily silent as the footsteps of their impending doom echoed. the door flung open , as she the Titania walked in . just like a tigress , an alpha animal in the jungle , she moves with balletic grace that no other can match . she makes her presence felt but seldom seen , she prefers to prowl sending shivers to those around . when her movements came to halt , she lets her predatory gaze stare around, looking for any sign of incoherence.

"ERRR... Erza , you're back early ?" Lucy was already quavering with fear.

"Yes, Is there a problem ?"she stared fixedly at her , almost making her cry.

"no.. not all , Glad you're back" she held both her hands up while her head oscillated to and fro just like pendulum.

Her gaze passed over the faces in the crowd as she picked her victims one by one :

"Max , why the accounts are not adding up? you're the school treasurer "

"Gomenasai , Erza-san"

"Nab , You're grades are constanly dropping ! STUDY !"

"AYE ! Erza-sama"

"Vijeeter ,stop frolicking around school"

"AYE"

"Alzack !"she let out a sigh of disappointment .

"Please at least say something"

"Ask Bisca out already !"

"Yes" Poor Alzack and Bisca were now left with faces as red as beet.

As she was about to reprimand next person , a voice like foghorn exploded behind her .

"YOU LOST ICE-PRINCESS" Natsu walked in with his frenemy Gray , completely oblivious to her presence.

"What did you say , Flame-brain?" Gray gritted his teeth and bludgeon his head with that of Natsu's .

"Want a re-match stripper!"

"You're on , Tabasco-freak "

Everyone gasped as the room filled with horror and trepidation ,these two idiots are going to get themselves killed.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu slammed his fist together and was about to pounce , when he was kicked in guts while his opponent punched in the face , but that didn't stop there , after a series of punches and kicks , beating them senseless till they lay lifeless and lumpish on the floor she bellowed "QUIT IT , YOU TWO!".

"Aye" Lucy helped them get on their feet again."This is what happen , when you don't pay attention "

"You all , You all were slacking while i was gone..." she sent her infamous death glare to the rest , massaging her temple , she said to herself "At this rate , school's reputation would further degrade then it is now..."

Abruptly shifting her stance into new position , she roared " Listen You IMBECILES ! if i find you slaking or any sort of misconduct , i will have your heads. AM I CLEAR ?"

"YES MAM" they all stood in military bearings as she continued " i'm counting on it, now.."

A deep , low chuckle cut her in , Erza didn't need to guess who this annoying cackle belong to .

"MY,MY ... such venomous words , sure i missed you dear scarlet" he stood from his position and walked in a leisurely pace with his hands in pockets , all the while a cocky grin plastered over his face.

"FERNANDEZ , I told you my name is Erza Belserion " Her face became rigid and jaws clamped tight as she tried to keep her anger in check .

He titled his head to one side as smile dangled on the corner of his lips " Hehh , Belserion doesn't suit you. Scarlet! Erza Scarlet that rings right "

She huffed in response " You're a bad influence Fernandez ! I don't want the likes of you impacting others "

"OUCH ! you're words hurt me scarlet !" He brought his hand near his chest , feigning hurt "besides, if you obey all the rules , you'll miss the fun and we can have a lot of together"

Her temper was close to boiling , she resisted the urge to kill him and chose to clamped the lid and turn fire down to simmer.

"keep that up and won't be fun anymore but punishment " The way she was scowling at the him , he was sure that he was pushing the right buttons , maybe today she'll respond.

"Scarlet , You sure like to punish people , Oh Wait ! you're not a Dominatrix ,are you ?" leaning his head close , he whispered into her ear " well , if its you and me , i wouldn't mind..." he winked salaciously at her , amusement twinkled in his eyes and played with the corners of his mouth.

Her knuckles went white from clenching her fist too hard and gritted her teeth in an effort to remain silent , though her hunched form was excluding animosity that was like acid , burning , slicing and potent . her face was red with suppressed rage , she told herself " _That's what he want Erza , a reaction ! , you're a student council president maintain your bearings and do what you're here for"_

Taking a long deep breath , she tore her gaze away from and twisted her head yielding yet defying him and instead gave a stern look to the rest of the audience who were still gawking at them with their open jaws.

"I want you all in your classes , RIGHT NOW!"

"YES MAM"

she gave him one last passionate angry glance as she swung her legs around and walked away with the same grace as she came in , her scarlet hair swaying side to side behind her back , synchronizing with her movements .

Jellal watched her leave , his expression unreadable but soon a smile worked his way , a smile !not a grin , not a smirk but a warm , affectionate smile .

"Still no response , lets see how long you're going to keep up , scarlet"

* * *

Such an achingly beautiful memory it was , just like her . she was an odd combination of beauty , grace and strength, built on generous lines of renaissance goddess , not just stunning , gorgeous or radiant , those were purely visual conclusions . it was all the things about her aside from the fact that she may very well the most beautiful girl he's ever seen , it's the way she talks or the way she takes care of others , maybe even the way she commands the respect from everyone . other times its something as unadorned as how she walks or shifts her weight while standing and how could he ever forget about those flaming , long ropes of scarlet reaching her mid back . there were moments that he would catch himself staring at her while doing something so mundane , that he's in awe of how brilliant she makes it seems , its the way everything about her , its something that he feels so deep down in his chest that it bluntly hurts ... _Achingly Beautiful._

"You're up early ?" Wendy's voice brought him out of his reverie , wearing her purple PJ's she joined him on the staircase as he shifted to make place fro her. Jellal didn't feel the need to answer and she understood it , they both stared at the bay ahead of them in a comfortable silence.

"So, when your going to join the force ? " Wendy asked , breaking the tranquility of the place.

"maybe two days from now, i need to give Laxus a call " she nodded and his gaze again drift in contemplation , once again breaking , this time by him.

"Hey! Wendy" she glanced up at him expectantly while he was still staring ahead .

"Could you forgive your asshole brother , for leaving you?"

Wendy smiled at him , sweetly in a reassuring but mischievous way " Your sis has big-heart , she forgives her idiot Ni-san"

"Thanks" he felt the need to express more but didn't know what to say or how to express it , all he knew was , if he was here again he might start bridging lefts and rights together and that begins with Wendy.

she rose and dusted off her pants from where she sat " let me fix us , some breakfast" as she was about to turn , she felt a small tug on her hand , she looked down to see him holding her hand .

"I'll Cook"

"Fine ! but , i want pancakes"

"okay" he chuckled at her as he got up from the ground and patted her head.

"Don't worry , we'll be fine" she smiled up at him as they left to go inside for breakfast.

" _I HOPE"_


	4. Chapter 4: It's Her

**So, The next chapter is here ... but before that , i would thank GUEST: KAAT - Thanks you for your review ,and hope you enjoy it further .Also ,I would like to thanks DOSE OF DREAM , JCL 107,TSUKIKO MIZUNO and ANGELUS 999 for favoring my story ..**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY :**

* * *

Wendy left for her classes , leaving Jellal with the breakfast dishes . Now , as a man you're consider to be sloppy , indolent and completely oblivious to hygiene but not him he was one of those methodical , uncluttered , spic-and-span 'neat-freaks'. so being the man he is , he cleaned off the table putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher as he ran water in the sink to wash the iron skillet and wooden handled spatula . he was about to retire in his room when the front door bell rang followed by the soft thumps on it , he hastily wiped his hands on the towel and proceed to open the door.

As the door opened , he stepped back for them to enter , instead he was greeted by a vicious jab right across his face. His steps faltered , he nearly tripped at the impact and for a brief moment his vision got blurred , he waited for his eye to adjust and squinted to see the two figures before him :

"GOD DAMMITTTTT , WOMANNNNNN!"

"THIS ! is what you get for not calling your cousins!" Ultear pushed her raven hair back from her face and brandish an index finger accusingly at him .

His eyes crinkled with frustration , still recovering from the effect her 'bag-of-bricks' punch had on him, he rubbed his jaw reflectively and groaned "I was about to call you".

"BUT , you didn't" satisfied with the form in which she expressed her thoughts , yet still displeased she loured at him.

He opened his mouth to defend himself , when a hue of pink hair flung herself into his arms "JELLLLLLYYYYY , we missed you" he grunted as he caught her , hugging her to him " STOP !calling me that " he cringed at her usual habit of giving him weird nicknames , OH GOD! how he hated it.

"OH JELLO!" Meredy frowned and stick her lips out , displaying a rather cute but a pouty face , he let out a resigned sigh and accepted his defeat , of course he didn't stand a chance against the queen of hell and her most loyal servant . He was as certain as the day comes after a day that the raven haired woman was a literal embodiment of Satan himself , came to earth only to screw his life.

"COME IN "

They brushed past , without looking at him . he closed the door the behind them and followed them to living room where he slouched on the couch , with Meredy besides him while Ultear sat opposite to him in the armchair , her right leg crossed over the left , eyes thoughtful as she studied him intently , after a prolonged and general silence between them , she finally spoke " How have you been ?"

Her quiet , gravelly voice made him flinch , however he maintained his confident and controlled demeanor "Not-bad"

"That's two words jelly !" Meredy giggled , in-cognizant of the cold offensive look fixed on the other two faces.

"Why are you back ? "

"For Wendy"

"Again Two Words"

"What will you do ?"

"Join the force "

"That's three , you should work on your TWO-WORD SYNDROME ".

Ignoring the pinkett's constant teasing , both Ultear and Jellal continued to gaze each other , Meredy sweared she saw sparks flying .

As a seasoned defense attorney , Ultear always believed in the proverb:" _GIVE EVERY MAN THY EAR"_ and so she did , even if what she heard was partial truth. The rest she would find out soon. she glanced up sharply and eyed him critically "I'm no fool , Jellal ! you know it better than to hide it from me .However I do know that today is not the day you would speak or I as a matter-of-fact would listen".

"FAIR ENOUGH ! we'll discuss it in meantime" he didn't try to deny it , even if he did Ultear would find out eventually and then he would end up with more than bruise on his jaw, it was not only her occupational hazard but a hobby too , digging up until all bones dried up , an annoying but a handy one . He could work with that.

She nodded her agreement and said " This not why , I came here today though ..." Jellal crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow expecting her to continue "I would like to invite you and Wendy for dinner"

Did he heard it right ? Ultear? Dinner?

"Are you trying to kill me ?" His stare was unrelenting with the look of askance etched all over his face.

"You're still an asshole " she declared with her acerbic remark and then let out a sigh of dismay " Don't worry , I'm not the one cooking , besides some old friends are coming over too so it's less likely i would perform Homicide "

"Old friends?who?"

"Its a surprise" Her eyes glinted with deviltry and her smile , he knows that malicious smile all too well , The literal translation of which was :

Jellal Fernandez , You're Screwed.

"No, Thanks I chose to live " He grouched and then looked over to Meredy "I don't like surprises, especially when it comes from you and your little minion over here"

"HEYYYY! what I've got to do with this ?"

He recalled all the irrecoverable days , when Ultear and Meredy planned surprises , no plot , conspire or whatever , to say that it didn't end well for him would be a huge understatement .

"You have to come " he met her commanding stare with determination and was inclined to being tetchy , to stand on his ground .

"NO , I Decline"

"COME ON , Jelly-Bean! It'll be fun" Meredy gave him those big-dark eyes with sadness filled in them , A typical lost puppy expression , that Jellal knew better than to fall for.

"Not Happening" and there he was again back to his two-word syndrome .

Ultear stood up, her tall form unfolding like an accordion , until she towered him 'Dinner's on Friday at 7 " a baleful fire glittered in her eyes "If I didn't see you , there would be a hell to pay and Leave your 'TSUNDERE MODE' at home ".

"COME ON , MER! we've got other appointment "Ultear turned her back to him as Meredy said her goodbye "Bye Jelly , See you on Friday" , her cheerful expression was replaced by a warm smile , Ultear too glanced back at him , smiling faintly as if saying ' _it's good to see you'_.Jellal's eyes expressed approval and his lips twitched in what they suppose a smile - a fleeting as it was : ' _it's good to see you too'._

* * *

Sun sank lower in the sky , light of the day draining , giving it's way to velvety dark night . dusky colors subdue in the fading light click on day, winding down as the first star in the night sky shone.

The city of magnolia lies beneath him , lights glittered everywhere , just like the stars dropping to and small building collide in the mixtures of shadow and geometry , tiny vehicles rushing along the tangled lines of street creating twisting threads of light , they all intertwined together in magnificent cityscape.

The world felt so wide and free that he wanted to jump . it was almost like a breathtaking , marvelous , almost frightened dream that made him feel like some fake , unlucky living thing .

In a very few minutes , Jellal heard a whirring sound behind him , he felt the flashing of headlights accompanied by opening and closing of door .

"still a cocky bastard , Fernandez ?" A husky bemused voice approached him , he turned his head back and simper coyly at the man .

"still an asshole ,Dreyar ?"

Laxus footstep crunched through the gravel as he sauntered and stood besides him . Admiring the view , he sighed wistfully " This place still feels the same,even if everything changed " Jellal watched him pluck a pack of cigarette fro his shirt pocket , puffing one into mouth , he lit it and crammed as much as nicotine into his offered another to him , to which he obliged.

He inhaled slowly , his body responding to the smoke and he felt his lungs being wrapped by warm blanket , taking small slow draws of cigarette , he felt delighted as the chemical burned his throat .

"Is the paperwork done ?" he spoke as he rolled the snout in his hands and blew the cloud of smoke.

"It's done,you start from tomorrow" Laxus puffed his own gasper out into rings, which breasted the air bravely for a moment and then disappeared."so , care to explain what's goin on ?"

"BOSCO , Bosco have 'HIM' " He stated flatly , Laxus eyes and mouth were frozen in an expression of stunned surprise and although he was staring at him , Jellal didn't appear to notice at all .

"HIM!,HOW ?" his cigarette hung him immobile in his mouth but somehow he managed to get those difficult words out.

"I was in Devon(in Bosco) trying to get lead on what they're upto , when I saw him with their council member " He sucked the smoke deep into his lungs and just as he removed it from his lips , he blew the smoke in the air carefully as if it was the aftermath of a kiss that aches to steal a life that he was struggling to elude.

"Bosco , Can't do shit , even if they have him , not if the council is involved..." He paused and stared at him , realization slowly crossed his features with a flash of anger.

"DAMMMMNNNNNN ! THOSE MOTHERFUCKKKERSS" His jaw clenched , smoldering . he knows it's pointless but he can't let it go " it's going to happen all over again"

"Unless we stop it, yes" His voice became monotone as he informed him "GRIMOIRE HEART , too playing it's cards , they have arrived in magnolia" Laxus brain formulated no thoughts other than he was shocked , he closed is mouth and glanced at him.

"What do you know about those Trucks?" He stared at the roll between his fingers , it was almost short enough to burn him , with an effort , he leaned forward to crush it out.

"TRUCKS? you mean those TORESS CORP one's? man ,MAN! they're shady as fuckk... Do you think they're associated with them?"

"They may or may not"

"Commissioner , would have my ass , as much as I even try to issue a search warrant , TORESS is a big fish" He inhaled the chemicals like they were his life support . the sweet toxin filled his lungs and he exhaled.

"Leave it to me , then " Laxus nodded , willing to agree anything if it means that they could stop past repeating itself.

"What do you need?" His green eyes began to twinkle and his features twisted into what might have passed for a wry smile "A few loyal men , with the skills of soldiers while you be the one to supervise us "

"You got it ! I have just the right men for the job" Laxus flicked his cigarette butt onto the ground , he ran his hand through his hair "FUCK! All this frustration is making my hair mussy" . He watched him light up another one , it was his love , his comfort , his consistency. The ash sprinkled across the ground when he flicked the filter , as if each floating piece were a moment of his life , sheared away . He inhaled deeply letting the smoke seep into his cells . The comfort he ached for , had finally returned.

"You know , you're gonna end up dead sooner with all that nicotine in your system than someone actually stabbing you to death"

Laxus lifted his shoulders in half shrug with an annoying roll of eyes and 'I've-heard-it-all-before' look on his face " Fiore is on verge of war with Bosco, and now they have him ,not to forget Grimoire Heart is already fucking our asses .In middle of this my asswipe friend whom I haven't seen for 8 years returns home saying he likes to play the hero and save us and this town but the cherry on top is that this hero is on the path of redemption for the sin he didn't even commit and he's too weenie to move on...THANKS but i think i have earned it".

"Didn't know , you had a thing for me..." He smirked , amused at the rantings and ravings of his buddy.

"Go TO HELL , you dip-shit"

"speaking of which , how's Mira ?"

"She's fine ... going bonkers after getting my bun in her oven"

His lips stretched into smile "And here I thought , with that attitude you would end up alone with cactus up your ass , Laxy boy has grown"

He ignored and flouted at his mocking , instead he lift his head upward and glanced at now ,star speckled and cloudless sky above him . with a sigh of contempt "To think that , you would end up in army and I as the captain of magnolia police , it's kinda strange"

"Our younger-selves would have beaten the crap out of anyone who'd said that...yet here we are , being exactly what we despised" Jellal's own head tilted up to see the clusters of faint and bold light , the constellations have altered according to this time of year . He was always fond of them , they were the witness of moments he lived with her .. they were there when he first saw her , they were there when first kissed her , they were there , when he left her and would still be here , even after millions years . they were constant and changeless unlike his life .

"I hope you get hit over your head and lose your memory " Laxus removed his gaze from sky and darted it towards him " That way , you'll forget about past and give yourself a chance."

He smiled , a smile with a twist to it , it didn't quiet reach his eyes , they were lit with sadness , that too died faster like the wisps of smoke dissipated after a candle have been snuffed out . "Bastards like me don't forget that easily , we live with it every single day " he gave a mirthless laugh "Past , past is tricky thing, those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it. But those of us who refuse to acknowledge it, are condemned to relive it. and I , I refuse to let go it , there's a debt on me which I will pay fair and square .

 _'All Debts Have to be Paid'_

There was absolute stillness , no air stirred the grass , no clouds drifted , not a sound could be heard either from far off distance or close at hand . it was an eerie sort of tranquility but what scare Laxus more was the stillness of him , perhaps it was the moonlight and stars making his skin pale or the lack of wind letting every strand of his hair hang out without movement , he was not sure . he doesn't even blink , just keep his eyes on scenery ahead of him as if it whispers secrets to him.

The stillness was finally broken by the sound of buzzing from Laxus's pocket , he reached for his phone and pressed the speaker button to which a hysterical voice answered.

"She did it again ? I'll be there" he flipped the phone shut and put it back in the sheath of his pants. he glanced at him , who still had his eyes ahead. His mind spiraling around the long lost memories. A Cheshire grin spread over Laxus's face and that meant something very bad was about to happen -or very good depending on the person perspective.

Jellal felt his eyes on him and saw the grin over his face , wide and open , showing his faintly yellow teeth . In that moment , his motive were laid bare , he was a mocker , one who enjoyed whatever torment he could inflict on others , and that includes him as well.

"I know , you haven't started working , but you gotta tag along with me on this one" Jellal could only nod and give his consent , though a little befuddle and skeptical.

* * *

The first thing he saw when they arrived at the crime scene was beaten and battered , four brawny teenage boys on the ground . one has his eyes swollen over and bloody spit drooled from his slack jaws , other one had purple welts on each arms and his nose smashed . for the other two, the attacker wasn't that merciful they had their ribs and legs broken, their arms covered around their guts ,groaning and bleating as the paramedics helped them into ambulance , at a close distance , two girls probably the same age as that of boys were giving their statement to the constable . Only one police car was stationed at the site , this was not much of a case that needed any special assistance .so why Laxus , the captain of magnolia department was here himself with him ? he could not deduce that.

"What the hell is going on ?" he couldn't help but ask .to him the situation was a bit unusual and to be honest he find it hilarious too.

"YOU'LL SEE"

"CAPTAIN !" A tall , scrawny man approached them , his chest rose and fell with rapid breathing and his shoulder stumped " I'm ...I'm sorry captain , but we need your help or she'll go berserk "

"SHE ?" Jellal face moved a little too slowly as he was taking in the surrounding and the situation before them , he shifted his gaze over from man to Laxus ,then he saw it , the look on his face the grin that was so wide ,it was more as if he wanted to eat " Don't worry Alex ! today's our lucky day , we have lieutenant Jellal Fernandez with us " he slapped his back and wrapped his arm around his shoulders "Jellal , Calm the woman down"

He raised an quizzical brow but Laxus didn't explain , with a smug look on his face ,he whispered "Trust me !you don't want to miss her"

And so, here he was , plodding down the road in search of the woman who was scarring the daylights out of magnolia police.

"WHAT ? THIS IS MY FAULT ? "

He stood dead in his tracks , he didn't dare move ,not even breathe . he can feel his heart pounding in his chest ' _DUH-DUHN,DUH-DHUN'_ , only her voice can make his heart beat so frantically but it didn't make sense , she was in crocus ' _It's just my imagination'_

"I didn't mean that way Mam , It's just that you have gone overboard with the thrashing , those kids are heavily battered . it might take them months or even a year to recover" A brittle and strangulated voice male almost on the verge of crying said.

"KIDS ! Listen up officer , your 'kids'were harassing those poor girls , who knows what would have happened if I hadn't intervene ? AM I CLEAR ?"

"YESSSS MAM"

Like the rumbling of thunder , it was beating so hard that he felt it would escape from his rib-cage. Yes it was her, only her voice can demand such respect from others . he jerked his way in the direction of the voices and his legs lurched their way towards them.

In midst of this chaos , sirens buzzing ' _where are you?'_ cars honking ' _where are you?'_ people moving in all direction , his eyes searching for her ' _ERZA,WHERE ARE YOU?'_

Searching frantically , his eyes finally caught the flash of scarlet, that beautiful scarlet waterfall that hung in more waves , calling him to touch them. His heartbeat echoed in his ear as he flounder towards her . he saw the constable leaving . The beating got louder and louder like a cacophonous thrumming rhythm and his breath got deeper and deeper as he moved .

she came in his line of sight , her back facing him , tall curvaceous woman with long ropes of scarlet swaying like flame , fanned by breeze , commanding him to touch and burn himself . He heard her sigh and took one step ahead of her.

'ERZA...'

he absentmindedly called her , right now his heart didn't want anything but flee from his chest and lay at the feet of the woman in front of him.

she stopped . ' _IT'S YOU'_ . that restrain he had over him broke and he called her :

' _scarletttt..._ _'_


	5. It's Him

**Here we go , the next chapter and it's from Erza's perspective . In case you're wondering about Gajeel , Levi and Juvia , rest easy they're going to be super fun...**

 **Hope You Enjoy :**

* * *

' _Erza...'_

 _'NO','NO' , 'It's Not HIM' , 'He's Not Here, ERZA !'_

 _'You're Mind is Playing Tricks On You!'_

 _'Scarlettttt...'_

That word assaulted her senses , silence fell as a small gust of wind circled them and whispered in her mind ' _IT'S HIM , IT'S REALLY HIM'_.She stood there for a long time Numb,until she felt the same wind on her cheeks that touched him , that numbness was gone and pain , pain was a constant throb.

That word wasn't just a word , it was there everyday every moment , in good times and in bad , it was her safe haven . Like a confetti falling through air , it's transient beauty embracing her . It offered her a world which she thought didn't exist , well at least for a girl like her.' _Confetti'_ for what it's really is just paper, thin and fragile . it is inconsequential tossed into the wind , landing where it may and now, after all these years , when the time has itself begun to dissolve into shapeless as the rain , that word is now a cruel and horrible representation of what she thought she had but never had - A World With Him , Together. Yet , what a subtle magic was there in it , Hearing his baritone voice which had its own music as sweet as that of violin or of a flute , had her heart racing at the same time soothing her.

Her body betrayed her- Heart twisted and sunk with the nerves, she gasped for air as if forgotten how to breath . Her arms wrapped themselves around her trying to support her delicate frame that her legs were failing to do . She tried to gain control but nothing was working . _IT HURT . IT HURT ._ Trepidation swelled through her as she felt him nearing closer.

Yes, Erza Belserion was scarred , the mighty Titania reduce to fear at a mere word that escaped from his lips .

' _I can't ...I can't see him'_

She became highly aware of the heated presence behind her. With every step he took , her pulse became fainter. Every muscle in her body felt tight , sprung for action when she couldn't even move , her body screamed at her to sprint down the road but all she could do was stand there, it was as if he has her spell-bound and compelled to stay there while his burning gaze sends shiver down her spine as he reached for her.

'EXCUSE ME ! SIR , You can't be here'

A precipitous intervention between them allowed her to regain her composure . His spell over her was broken and she no longer felt the gaze that was pinning her to the spot .Her feet finally found their ground again though her heart was still beating erratically . She heave a sigh . sigh that was soft deflating like a tension that has been lifted but left her with melancholy instead of relief.

She hastily sped off towards her car , careening dangerously to one one side.

' _DON'T , Don't Look Back'_

She reached her car . After a fair amount of fumbling with the keys , she opened the door with her cold-sweaty hands, But then something snapped in her just as the 'CRUNCH' of a crispy twig on the forest floor . She turned around ' _JUST THIS ONCE...'_ only to be blocked by another figure standing in her line of sight , between them . She did not see him but that distinctive unruly cerulean locks that seems to have their own free will , Flowing like waves along with the wind.

' _You Came Back !,WHY? WHY NOW ?'_

The unshed tears that stung her eyes were now flowing freely. Sobs wracked her body robbing it's ability to speak , her cheeks were red as if she's been struck . Unable to bear it any longer , she does what she does the best.

RUNNING AWAY...

Meanwhile , Jellal was exasperated , He was so close to her . he could almost touch her , see her beautiful face , her long-pointy nose , her enchanting sienna eyes , her freckles across cheeks when she flushed red, her sculpted rosy-lips . He was about to see his scarlet once again, but then certain clod decides to jump in .

"RELAX ! I'M with Captain Laxus" Not actually paying attention , he tried to glance over him but failed as the person keep coming in between .

"My Apologies , Sir! But still you can't be here" His presence seemed to buzz around like a fly that you can't swat away . Every word , every movement and breath , he performed seems infuriating to no end .

Unable to keep his temper in check , he placed his right arm on his left shoulder and with one swift move , he budged him aside only to see a car drive off...

 _She Was Gone ..._

* * *

 ** _8 YEARS AGO :_**

"Mmmmmm ... Mira, this cake is heavenly" Erza moaned in delight as smooth , creamy texture of cheese cake accompanied by sweetness of strawberries exploded in her mouth , flooding her taste-buds with succulence of strawberries , indeed a pure splendor.

Mira chuckled softly at the sight of Erza Belserion and the cake . She was the most childlike adult when it came to cake and strawberries , perhaps even more than Natsu . Right now , she wasn't the scary student council president , The Titania . She was just Erza and truth be told Mira preferred Erza over Titania.

"I'm glad you liked it... Though it's not as good as you bake".

"What are saying ? I could pay 1000 Jewels for this !" A titter rippled across the otherwise silent room "Yeah , Only you could pay 1000 Jewels for a cake"

Erza turned her nose up to Mira's teasing and snubbed . She decided to concentrate on the last piece of decadent ,scrumptious slice of heaven , much to Mira's amusement.

They were in student council room that overlook several trees and houses nearby , it's noticeably small as compared to other classroom , there are number of cabinets containing files related to business . Most prominent feature of the room was whit board where notes and reminders are written down . It also consist of a DVD player and a printer stationed next to television . A sink is attached to one side of the wall for cleaning utensils that severs tea and snacks during meetings . A large table is placed in the center of the room , five chairs positioned across it , out of which two are currently occupied.

Mira stood from her chair , took the plate which now had the cake crumbs and smears of icing of the once tripled layered strawberry cheesecake and ambled her way to sink , scrubbing off the remnants of icing , she asked " So, How was your trip ? You came a little early than expected"

Erza said nothing , her stoic features give no sign of suggestion of what was on her mind . Mira glanced over her " Erza .."

"He ditched me"

"He ?"

"My Father"

"Erza , what happened ?" Concern evident in her voice and worry etched over face , Mira gazed her looking for answers .

"I went to crocus , to my father ! In hopes maybe we could spend some time together , but then he decided to take his own little vacation with his family to Akane Resort"

"Then ?"

"He booked a room for me and asked me stay there until he comes back and he never did..."

"Oh, Erza ..." Mira already smitten with sorrow for her dear friend , skulked towards her and softly placed hand on her shoulders , offering solace . She knew it was futile , Her pain runs deeper than that , it can't be healed by a mere hug or a smile but still she wanted her to know that she was here for her.

" For five days , Mira , Five Days I waited for him but he never showed up" A hint of pain crossed her face , Mira saw it , Pain in those eyes .It has been there for a lifetime , trapped in confusion. "It was stupid of me to believe that maybe we could ... " breath escaped her lungs in a quick sigh and she turned her face away to window , looking out "This was all so stupid..."

Mira looked at her and cleared her throat , anger spiraling through her . Was it wrong for a daughter wanting to spend some time with her father ?. Erza's life was never easy with her mom and dad . After her mom left , it was hell . Her father saw her as annoyance , a mouth to feed and a thing that associated him with the woman he despised but she on the other hand looked at him as her only hope to fill the void and she still does . Sure, there were good people like her grandma rosemary who cared enough but every time she saw a cut flower , she was reminded she had no roots , nothing to anchor her to this world . Yet , still like that flower she was able to give her beauty , flourish and warm the hearts of others .

"UGGHHH ... enough of the depressing stuff , I've got something to tell you" Erza drifted her gaze from window to her and saw her eyes beaming as she settled down next to her.

"What ?"

"Natsu asked Lucy Out ..." she squealed with delight , as excited as the Christmas morning.

"So, Finally that dim-wit made a move"

"Hmmm , Yes he did !"

"GOOD ! now , we can finally have peace in school . Honestly , what's with you and matchmaking?"

Yes, Mirajane Strauss ,Vice-President of fairy tail academy , apparently has a knack of matchmaking or rather 'Shipping'. To a stranger Mira was like an angel with the sweetest of the sweetest voice like a gentle river , creating peace and bringing harmony but those who knew her well would say the otherwise . She was called a She-Demon for a reason - she can be as sweet as an ice-cream and at the same time rip you open ,if you dared cross her path . Almost every couple that existed in fairy tail was the courtesy of her , Though her scheming did workout , however it brought a hell lot of trouble for the parties involved . Her latest victims : Natsu Lucy.

"For Once , Mira ! Let the things run their course !" She threw her hand in air , instantly dropping them on her lap . Giving up.

Mira shrugged that comment off , but her gaze rested on her . thoughtfully she tapped her fingers on the table "what about you ?"

"HUHHH ? What about me ?"

"Don't you have anyone ?"

Erza knew very well , where this was going . It wasn't first time that Mira bug her about getting a boyfriend . She hooked her feet around the chair and rested her palms on the table and replied bluntly "No, I don't and I don't wish to"

"What about Jellal-San?" A devilish grin graced her face , She drummed her fingers on the table as she waited for the impact.

Seconds ticked by as erza stared at her in a shocked silence , unable to comprehend what just had occurred and then her eyes flashed with indignant and anger . Recuperating , she growled "I hope this is one of your sick jokes"

Normally, Her glare would make people dig up a hole and bury themselves in it. But , Here we are talking about he She-Demon who was scary in her own way. She Smiled in the similar sweet yet sickening way , letting her know that it was ineffective on her .She rested her chin on her palms and leaned forward almost challenging her "It's Not".

"CUT IT OUT ! you do realize that the mere thought of that Tattooed-Faced-Blueberry-Playboy is enough to make me puke my brains out" Erza sure was in no mood of jokes , especially that of Azure Devil.

' _This isn't going to be easy ...'_ She smiled warmly at her as she rested her hand on her's "what I do realize that you need someone like him , Erza!, Give yourself a chance to love".

"I Don't need Anyone"Erza kept her voice firm and cold , unwilling to give up ."Especially Him ! He's trouble , someone who doesn't respect rules . if you know me ,I Hate such delinquents and him , him with every fiber of my body and I'm pretty sure he feels the same "

"No, He doesn't . I can tell" She blinked at her with affirmation and looked as calm as she sounded , Erza wondered how she can be so confident about that errant.

"Whatever it is ...keep me out of your match-making agenda" Her stubborn , unyielding temperament was incapable of making any concession and dominated by the abhorrence for him . She stood from her place and took a deep breath " Now, if you'll excuse me , I have patrol the school grounds". She walked away with a lofty proud gait .

"You silly girl ! when will you realize that he's the one" A laugh bubbled from within Mira. But before she laugh that laugh out again ,a stentorian exploded from the hallway :

"FERNANDEZZZZZZZ!". Mira smiled knowing who it belonged to "Ohh well, it's going to take time..."

Her rage held all the power of a wildfire , you could practically see the flames roaring in her eyes ,ready to ignite anything that came in contact with . Her eyes became rays of hate and she glared at the scene unfolding in front of her.

The same devil , who she despised was standing in the middle of the hallway. Partially Naked ! , surrounded by his fan-girls who were worshiping him like he was freaking Greek god . Sure he looked like one , his tapered waist ,hips and washboard abs were on display along with the wide chest and thick back . He was pretty ripped for a high school boy . His devilish handsome features shifted into a knowing grin as he caught her eyes.

she hold still , staring at him , eyes locked right on his. there was a wrinkle in her nose that nothing to do with a coming sneer , muscle tight and jaw clenched .

"OH , HEY! Scarlet" The left side of his lips tugged upward creating a sinister smirk on his god like face , casting a spell of lust to eyes that looked his way.

Her face contorted into a mask of hatred as her lips curled into a snarl and she glared at him with all her will.

When she moved , it was like an epic series of movie still's and as if on cue , the crowd began to break and scampered off to various position . when she reached close enough , she eyed the audience surrounding them and then, at him . silently willing Satan himself to sent him into the most fire-some pit in hell.

He raked his fingers through his hairs . The edge is pushed up scrunching one eye up , making green appear brown . his lips parted a centimeter , making it seductive to many . Yet , the faked smile on his pristine face made him appear all too arrogant like any Casanova . But to her , he was worse than filth in her mind . keeping an wary eye on him , she snarled " Fernandez ! Council Room and wear a GOD-DAMN shirt !" . She walked away , leaving dispersing crowd behind her.

Erza sat on one of the chairs with her hands crossed on her chest , a stony glare carved into her sienna eyes . Jellal stood in front of her with same smug smile tugged across his face showing just how pleased he was at this predicament . Thankfully , Now wearing a shirt even if it was unbuttoned and she could see his well defined abs clearly .

"Fernandez ! Give me one good reason that made you stroll naked around the school ?" she looked at him knowing exactly what he was going to say , just as she predicted , the corners of his lips turned up into one of his grin , Pride radiating off him " You see Scarlet ! I just got off from the football practice and I was kinda feeling Hot , so ... I just took off my shirt"

"The school doesn't need another stripper" she said it in a contemptuous undertone " A fair warning , Fernandez ! if it occurred one more time then I , student council president would..."

"See this is the problem !" He unceremoniously interrupted her , Causing her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose.

"What ?"

"You're Student Council President ! Not Erza " The way he said it made her mind perplexed. she blinks and refocuses ."I'm Erza Belserion and I'm the Student Council President "

" Yes , you are , but you're not Erza !" He gives her a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet .The way his lips lifted upward , the way his one dimple crinkled . The warm glow of his happiness gives . That was the first time she ever saw him smile , it transformed him into someone menacing to someone she wished she knew.

He rested his hand on the either side of her chair and leaned down to meet her gaze , effectively trapping her in between him and chair , letting his hot breath ravish her skin " I want to see Erza , that you hide behind your Student Council President demeanor"

Erza's cheeks suddenly kissed pink like a spring rose , the blooming color was so enchanting against her freckled skin. Her sienna eyes meet his teal one's ,he saw the look in her eyes that said she is afraid of him more than anything . she sits completely petrified under his command. She looks away and finds a distraction at the sink . Jellal withdraw back , allowing her time to compose herself and fighting back the smile that want to break out . He is going to remember it for a long time , so while his gaze is soft he doesn't drop his eyes for a moment.

"If this is all , I'll take my leave. Take Care , Scarlet !".

* * *

The warm ball of light filtered through her thin eyelids awakening her , rays of brightness cast square onto to the glossy marble floor reflecting several objects which decorated it otherwise simplicity. She blinked a few times in an attempt to help her eyes adjust to the illumination directed right at her defenseless figure . She sat up on her bed , remembering the events of the previous night : His voice , Him calling her , her running away and then crying herself to sleep . she remembers it all .

Setting aside the blanket that covered her sleeping form , she got up and moved towards the bathroom . Crossing the threshold into the bathroom , she paused to look herself in the mirror with a grimace .

"I Won't Let You Destroy Me Again "


	6. CRIME SORCIERE

**The Next Chapter , Is here ... Things from now on would get pretty interesting .**

 **Hope You Enjoy :**

* * *

Erza parked in her assigned spot and emerged from the car. Her bakery lies ahead, it's coral-pink paint glistened in the first golden rays of the day. The name 'Rosemary'was beautifully etched in golden cursive letters resting on the red background of the signboard that hung over the store .It was 7 in the morning , though her day start little early than that , today however was an exception , given to the account of previous night.

Solemnly taking long strides , she crossed the street and reached her store that still had it's shutters down. She hastily pulled up the shutters , fearing that in few hours the diner will bustle with customers demanding her confectioneries and other baked pulled out the key from her bag and unlocked the door . As she took a step inside ,the bell attached to the top of the door chimed , welcoming her to this divine place.

Yes , A place where hunger, the most basic of human need can be replaced with satisfaction in a fulfilling manner. A place where happiness for the belly and completion of the soul can be found . This was 'ROSEMARY' , her dream.

Her heels clicked on the smooth mosaic floor and eyes scanned through the walls painted with same color as outside , otherwise bare except the front one having an intricate design pattern of red and white peonies all over it .The curtain were drawn , still the early morning light managed to peep in through slant windows . Tables and chairs were made of dark rich-wood with small vases of red carnation flowers on each of them . Her face smirk upward at the sight of flower planter to the right of the entrance placed next to the black chalk board for daily's special

Erza felt tranquility spread through her body . It somewhat steadied her as she advanced to the heart of this place. She picks her yellow apron off it's hook and slides her feet into it, an ergonomic clogs that bakers like her usually wear. It' s more of a food than a fabric . She wears it like a battle scar , proud and defiant . Somewhere beneath the mass of batter smear is a single strawberry pattern and the tethers shows errant loose thread as they are torn away from the fabric.

Dressed and raring to go , she first checks today's orders and deliveries and goes fore with it . She starts working on the croissant dough, she kneed it, smells it , touches it , taste it and sometimes when she's really bored even talk to it . However, only few hours left before bakery opens up , she doesn't have the time to talk to her BFF today . Instead , she heads to oven that has been going on for a while now , and is approximately a bazillion degree in the kitchen. Her ultimate goal is to have the bread baked and on the shelves by , so that it's warm and soft for her patrons.

After an hour or so , the bell rung again , Erza turned her face to the doorway of the diner recognizing the petite blond woman in dark jeans.

"Good-Morning , Erza " Lucy chimed happily as she made her way to the kitchen and like her she got dressed into one of those yellow apron and tied her hair into a pony-tail.

"Good-Morning,Lucy" Erza replied curtly.

"UH-OH ! What is it ?" The sight of Erza still mixing the gelatin to the corn-syrup was unnerving .

"WHAT ?" Erza raised an eyebrow at her , in an inquiry.

"Something's up ?" She pointed at the oven that still had semi-baked croissant in it .

"There's Nothing " Erza stated firmly "Could you please work on the cinnamon rolls ?" It was clear as day that the she was trying to diverge from the conversation.

"ERZA !The bread is still in the oven and the fondant's not done" Lucy exclaimed , her expression pensive. "You're Late , It's the First !"

"Well ! There's first time for everything " She shrugged her off nonchalantly and kept working on the white gooey mixture in-front of her.

"ERZAAA!"

She slammed her hands on the granite counter and leaned against it ,letting out a sigh of forbearance she smiled "I'm fine , Lucy".

She said the words with the same nonchalance as she said everything , however Lucy was not quite buying it "It's just that we're down with Mira and there's heap of orders lying in my office and not to forget about the confectioneries that we have to prepare everyday . It's wearing me off ".

"Erza , you don't have to worry about anything as long as I'm here" Lucy eyes and face gave her a look of assurance.

"I'm counting on it ! besides we don't have all day , I need you to help me with MR & MRS Eucliff's wedding cake".

"OF-Course ! I'll be there , once done with the rolls " Erza smiled up at her courteously in token of her willingness to comply."HMM , Thanks".

Lucy was the sole heiress to the great heartfilla fortune and her father wanted her to marry Genel family's son , in-order to expand their business , much to her contempt and fervent opposition . She chose to be with Natsu , a mere police constable then with no social standings or wealth to offer . She from there upon grew insolent and in an heated altercation between her and her father ensued disownment , Not that she complained about it , she at last found her freedom but freedom always has a price . She had no job or skills to obtain one , that's when erza helped her . Not only , she was given job at Rosemary but was also helped in enhancing her skills as a sculptor.

She was still unconvinced at the sanity of endeavor , she put , but agreed to be a spectator . There's no way Erza would be so worked up about the business , they were doing pretty well except for the small business loan they had on them but that too was working out and as far as Mira was concerned , she was sure that Erza was happy for her.

With a sigh , she began coating the bottom of baking pan with butter and sprinkled it with sugar , she placed the rolls in the pan and let them rest , while her mind was drifting off ...

It's been 8 years , after that incident . Everybody seems to be moving on , she and Natsu are planning their wedding while Mira was happily married to Laxus and now they were expecting their first child and Gray , he still strips occasionally and now along with Natsu is working in Law-Enforcement. and then there's Erza ... she seems to be so stuck.

' _There's no point in dwelling , maybe I'm reading too much ...'_

She shook that thought off and put the heaping plates in the oven , shutting the cabinet door . After , few minutes ,the rolls starts to risen from their casings like unfurled telescope , inside the delicate swirl of butter-rich dough were apple chunks coated in cinnamon sugar. Meanwhile , other employees also started to flooding in.. Sho and Milliana were at their respective stations in the small gallyway kitchen , working on baguettes and bagels while Wally sat at the counter with the cash register .

By 9 The air was more delicious than any other flavor , somewhere between the aroma , captures everything good in there . The filter coffee , the bagels in shiny layered row , toppled with seeds and onions . In glass case , sugar sparkle like snow on the cinnamon rolls , twist jelly donuts gleam in their own translucent icing , brown bread in big round loaves put forth in the aroma of wholesome goodness . The barrel in the corner holds the slim baguettes each with crinkly brown paper coat . Yes, Rosemary is ready to serve it's clients. Sho , Milliana and others were serving and taking orders while Erza and Lucy were in the backside working on the Eucliff's cake.

Rosemary was fully functional , just like the other days . Except for the fact that their boss was awfully quiet and that didn't quiet sit well with them. Normally ,Their boss would be shouting , yelling out orders but today , she was silent like a tigress before prancing on her prey . they didn't know who or what , All they knew was somebody screwed up big time.

"Good-Morning, Wally-San " Wendy greeted him cheerfully .

"OH ! Wendy , Feeling all dandy today ?" She glanced at her fellow workers , who today were unusually uptight . "YEAH ! but why's everyone so stiff today?"

Wally leaned over the counter and motioned her to come closer as he whispered "It's the boss , Apparently she's in black mood today"

"Ohhh!" Her mouth formed an O-shaped and she nodded , that's when a strict yet low voice called out her "WENDY !"

She flinched and turn around to see her boss standing.

"HAIII ! Erza-San" Just like Wally said , she was in black mood perhaps even worse .

"My Office , NOW !"She pointed at her office , pale and impassive as she strutted her way.

"HAIII" Wendy quickly followed her , while she could hear Wally wording "Be Careful"

Erza sat in her office chair , rummaging through her desk , she took out an envelope and hand it over to her. Wendy took the envelope from her and and opened it , visibly shocked at the extra-cash , she looked at her "Erza-san, This is too much"

"No, it isn't ! you got paid accordingly to the time you spent working here " Erza said while going through all the paperwork ."You're excused for today , Go home ! you're brother must be waiting for you"

Wendy stared wide-eye at her , color draining away from her face "I ... I'm so...so .. sorry . I was about to tell you"

Erza finally looked at her. Her gaze was stern but her voice was calm "It doesn't matter , I don't know him"

' _Not Anymore'_

* * *

"Rough Night ?" Laxus asked while keeping his eyes on road and hands on steering , They were on their way to magnolia police headquarters.

"YEAH !" Jellal replied flatly , he could feel the smugness in his voice. He didn't sleep last night , not at all. Though sleep was already a fleeting chore for him , but this was different . All night he tossed and turned but couldn't find the right position . A lingering haze of sleep sat somewhere at the back of his mind but was too far to reach , floating in the pools of thought of her . ' _what she was doing here ?' 'Will he ever able to see her again?' 'What would he even say to her?'_

"OH MAN ! You blew it , didn't you ?" Jellal still wore the same cold stony expression on his face , unwilling to give any answers .

"Here , I thought , I would get to see your ass beaten up by her"

Jellal didn't replied to that comment , what would he even say ? that she has yet again slipped away from his hands ? or that he would readily and happily get his ass kicked , if it means he could see her again ? But now , was not the time to think . more important matters lie ahead.

"So, These men, are they any good ?" Jellal questioned , today was finally the day he would set his plan in motion .

"They're the best in business , but the council is not fond of them" Laxus let the seriousness of matter sink in.

"I don't care , what those wrinkle faces have to say . As long as they are good , I want them in my team"

Laxus grinned , his eyes twinkling again " Trust me ! they are the best .Besides , They need a baby-sitter"

"WHAT ?"

"Nothing !" There was a quizzical expression on is face , but Laxus didn't said anything.

They parked close to the building , Laxus pulled the key out of the ignition as they got off from the car . The public entrance is on the side of the street away from the road .There are two glass door to walk through to get inside . once inside , to the left is the old dispatch room with a large glass sliding window . The communication section is been moved to sheriff's department around the corner , to the right is the records and property room for the unsolved cases, Jellal mentally noted to make a visit there. Turning left , is the staircase that leads to the second floor , Turning right , at the end of the hall is a big ceiling to floor mural of department . To the left was the squad room where he would eventually meet his task force . As Laxus was about to open the slightly ajar door , they both heard the familiar voices .

"Look ! what have you done , Flame-Brain ?"

"oh, what have I done ? Stripper"

"Who told you to burn the entire shack , thanks to you we're in trouble again !"

Jellal felt cold sweat running down his body , his heart hammering but he kept his gait casual with no sign of hesitation as Laxus flung open the door.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE ?"

The three people , present in the room glanced at their captain and a person behind him . Two raven head and a salmon-pink stared at him , as if he just produced a dinosaur from his pocket.

Jellal could imagine the sparks in their brain ,as their tried to connect all the dots and as if a short circuit occurred in Natsu's brain , he lunged towards him

"JELLALLLLLL "

Jellal didn't budge from his place and eventually his face met Natsu's fist . He didn't faltered , but blood trickled down from his mouth , evidence of how hard the punch must have been .

"DAMMM PYRO ! what's gotten into you ?" The man with long raven hair , whom Jellal didn't know shouted, his most prominent features would be piercing all over his face and he looked more like a member of mafia than a police officer.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS , GAJEEL !" Natsu glared at him and then at Jellal , who wiped the blood off his mouth "You're punches have gotten stronger , Natsu "

"Why are you here ? " Gray had limited control over his emotion but certainly remain in control over his action ,unlike Natsu.

"Now , we can sought this out ! "Laxus intervened , before anything more rash happened "Jellal will be your chief from now on ..."

"LAXUS !"Natsu yelled ,anger surging in his body , once again.

"You three , are in no position to oppose it , especially after the last mission where you fucked up " Laxus said with finality , leaving no room for discussion .

Natsu clenched his fists , tension was visible in his neck chords and his vein was throbbing , he didn't like the idea in the slightest , but Laxus was right he didn't have a choice.

Before anyone could said anything else , the person in question step-forward "I deserve , far worse than a punch , there would be plenty of time for that but right now , I need you all"

"And , why would we help you ?" Gray snarled while barring his teeth .

"Because , it concern all of us ! what If say , that it's going to happen all over again?"

Just as he said those words, A sudden chill swept through the room . Three of them were quite dumbfounded to do or to say anything.

"We now, have a chance to fight back , to avenge what has been taken from us ... they will pay , for our despair , our tears, our helplessness and for our friends and I can't do this alone , I need your help".

As if the effect of his brief speech was so overwhelming that Natsu smiled flashing all his teeth at once "Sure , I'm in" . A sudden 180 degree turn in Natsu behavior made gray angry , but that was Natsu for you ."Have gone mad ?" Gray was not moved by his words.

"OH ! come on , ice-princess ! he's our comrade and now we finally can protect this town " Gray sighed , there's no reasoning with him , once he made up his mind. He looked over at Gajeel , expecting a little usage of his brain " If that pyro is doing it , I might as well"

Jellal smiled satisfied with the outcome , he looked at Gray who was still hostile towards him but he finally gave up "As if, I have a choice " He grumbled.

"Thanks , I welcome you to CRIME SORCIERE ".

* * *

"Hey , Gorgeous"

"Hey , Boss how is it goin ? did you find them ?"

"yes , I did ."

"Great !"

"I want you and Juvia to come here as soon as possible "

"Sure Boss , Now that crime sorciere is complete , we can move ahead with PHASE -B , I 'll tell Juvia about it , she is pretty grouchy lately"

" Then , I'll meet you here ... Night Levy !"

"Night ! BOSS"

Jellal flipped the phone shut and put it back in his pocket , he let out a sigh _'crime sorciere is complete'_.He lifted his chin up and closed his eyes , feeling the wind on his face and hair .

"NI-San !" He turned to see Wendy behind her "There's something you need to know "


	7. Chapter 7 : They Meet

**Fairy Tail is over,and according to people Jerza didn't sailed . Well , I think differently , it never ever needed to be sailed because it was already cannon from start... is kiss or any other form of physical intimacy is the only way for a ship to be cannon ? Jellal and Erza belong to each other and it's not dependent on mere attraction rather on souls. what they have is so pure and is above any kind of physical expression of love . Though , I admit I wanted them to have at least one little Jerza girl ... but ehh it's okay. anyways , sorry for not publishing earlier . hope you enjoy it , coz i genuinely did while writing.**

* * *

"Crime Sociere ? really? where are our capes ?" Gray's words were laced with his trademark verbal edge and sarcasm , which Natsu took seriously being so literal minded .

"We get capes ? Man , I'M ALL FIRED UP !" Natsu was in state of rapturous excitement that was bordering on the levels of insanity . His movements were like octopus on a bad acid trip . Limbs moving according to the chaos theory rather than anything a behavioral scientist could explain.

Already doubting the counter-stratagem of this mission, accompanied by Natsu's well known propensity for stupidity . There was a amount of foolishness he can handle in one day "No , You Fool ! That was sarcasm".

"GEE-HEE ! Pyro , you want to be a superhero ? Gajeel gave a brief , sardonic laugh as he looked at him.

Natsu as expected flamed out , angered by his taunt he slammed his head with him , daring him "What's wrong with that METAL-FACE?"

Gajeel a slight refined version of Natsu but eventually 'of Natsu's' took the challenge and mocked him again "Maybe , you should go and play with 1st graders , they might have a spare cape for ya !"

"WHAT DID YOU SAYYYY?"

"YOU HEARD ME ! You're worse than the preschooler's"

"KNOCK IT OFF ! YOU KNUCKLEHEADS" Gray was very well aware of the presence of their captain and most importantly the person he loathes. Jellal was the last man he wanted to see their incompetency as a team , it vexed him and the two idiots weren't making things easier for him .

"Who are you calling knuckleheads?" Natsu jerked his head in direction of Gray, so did Gajeel.

"OF COURSE , YOU BOTH ! TABASCO FREAK " He knew that tension was high , he should have just given them olive branch instead of enmity but that isn't easy with them . He got this urge to smack them both down but if he does that , it would defeat the purpose of him intervening in the first place.

"COOL IT OFF ! ICE-BOY " This is between me and Pyro " Gajeel huffed , gritting his teeth with an effort to keep up with them.

"I would have , If you two ass-hat weren't such pea-brain" His words were spat with ferocity ad rapidity of machine gun , blood rushed to his head making him dizzy and completely forgetting about the presence he was fully cognizant moments ago.

"YOU WANNA GO AT IT" That was all the encouragement Natsu needed to kick off the rumpus and as the clamor escalated , it became to clear to Jellal what Laxus meant by 'Baby-sit'. Hell ! he knew Natsu and Gray were dullards but Gajeel too.

His brain was reeling but he did his best to appear calm . From the corner of his eyes , he glanced over Laxus sitting in one of the executive chairs , his face cast him as deadpan look he could manage but there at the corner of his somber lips would be a crease of amusement. Clearly evident that he won't be helpful , Jellal heaved a sigh . Now his mission and faith of fiore relied upon a yobbo,a stripper and an gang-member.

"IF YOU CAN'T SHUT YOUR TRAPS , THEN GET OUT !" His voice was harsh as he enunciated each word carefully , unlike Erza he never used his fist but his words packed a powerful punch . Carefully spoken without any drama , his word had an air of finality to them and no matter how hard anyone railed against them , nothing would change his mind .

Silence hung in the air like a suspended moment before falling glass shatters on the ground "As much as I want you all , I won't allow you to make a mockery out of this " This was his team and he would take control of it . He can always compensate their idiotic idiosyncrasy by logic and discipline "Think it's some spy-movie , where a handsome agent saves the world , get's the chick and then rode off to the sun? I have a news for you , what we are about to deal with is the 'Darkness'. It would kiss your skin and whisper excitement into ears . It'll be your best friend. It's funny and glib , flattering and cool . It'll be your favorite thing right up until your exits are blocked , then it has no reason to hide . If you don't understand your motivation and emotions , you're trapped forever.' _Like Me'_ . So , if you're not upto the task then Leave ! else get your asses on those chairs".

The three of them nodded their agreement and eased into chairs , unable to speak temporarily.

An impish smirk passed his features "you do realize , after this there's no turning back".

"We know that BLUE !" Gajeel rapped "We're here , We're in ".

Jellal smiled in satisfaction and continued "Now, As I said our team's name will be crime sociere and you'll be doing the same shit you do everyday but in a different way"

"And , what way that would be ?" Gray gruffed . Jellal could sense distrust radiating from him like heat-off radiator . But this won't work , if he'snot on board. He knew he had to keep him intrigued in order to have him " Easy there , Fullbuster ! All in good time . For now , your skills need to be polished".

"POLISHED?" Natsu was confused and incoherent and others also didn't get much sense either.

"YES , I went through your records , files whatever you say. Basically through your life , You three belong to EOD (Explosive Ordnance Disposal). Natsu likes to blow things up. On the contrary , Gray stops them from blowing while Gajeel is sharp with guns . We need that and as I was told you're the best in magnolia , That won't do . You must get better . Before , commencing this mission you all be taking training".

"Let's GO ! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW !" Natsu once again got carried away in the flurry of excitement " When do we start ?"

"Pretty soon ! Go home , Kiss your beloved spend time with her or go to strip club , have the best sex of your life . I don't know , do whatever the fuck you want to coz after that you won't be able to , for a while". He held a commanding presence and deep authoritative voice "Not a word out about this , Loyalty is a two way road . If I'm asking for it , You're getting it from me".

* * *

The group trailed back from the conference room , Laxus and Jellal were the last "That went Pretty well" They could hear clack of their shoes walking past the crowded hallway , towards the exit.

"They needed to know , who's the boss"

"All's good , If the boss know the difference between revenge and avenging "Jellal stopped in his tracks and a grim expression furrowed his brows " What do you mean ?'

A deep sigh shuddered through Laxus's body as he laid his hand lightly on one of Jellal's shoulders "It' not easy , but if it's about him you should reconsider . After all He's your ..."

"I'meet you and the other's at Ultear's " Laxus was cut short by him . He took the hint and didn't press it further . He removed his hand form his shoulder and stuffed it into his pockets "How'd you know ? She threaten me to keep it a surprise . Man , women in your life are damn scary !".

"Say's the man who married the she-demon " Jellal chuckled at the jest even counter it "I've been working with FI (Fiore Intelligence)for years , surely that accounts to something ".

"Well ! For what's worth , pretend to be surprise. You don't want to piss Satan off " The reached the parking lot as Laxus got into his car "You sure ,don't want a ride "

"NAHHH... I'll walk"

Laxus fastened his seat belts and switched on the ignition key and as the engine began to make rumbling sound , he glanced over him with solemn expression "Think about it , Fernandez ! It's not too late !'

With his last word , he drove off ...Leaving Jellal alone " _It's Late , All Debts Have To Be Paid"._

* * *

As the car sung to the lonely roads of magnolia , Erza relished the roaring wind that twirled her long scarlet hair and whistled in her ear . It was Friday night , Wally and others went to nearby club for drinks , Lucy had some prior commitments with Natsu and Wendy , she herself sent her home early . everyone seemed to have plans today , except for her.

She was preparing dough for tomorrow's batch ,when she received a frantic call from a women saying that her dinner party would be ruined , if her guest didn't get the taste of Rosemary's finest creations. Normally , she won't take any orders after 8 but the woman , seems to be in dire need and it also help the fact , order placed was a huge one approximately 12 boxes of cheesecake and cookies . Rosemary could definitely use some-extra cash . So here, she was at the 'Tower Of Heaven' delivering her creations.

The house was grey . It was large , certainly , almost intimidatingly . The paint work on the trim was brilliant white flawless and the path wound to a double oak front door , was a loose pea-shingle that she knew better to use. As a request from her client , she was asked to use the backdoor so that her client doesn't have to suffer the humiliation of messing up earlier . she left the boxes in the car and moved towards the backside of the house , the windows weren't the large one that are so fashionable now but more of the size , she used to see in old country cottages and like them they were mullioned . she could see shadows moving and hear soft muffling sounds.

At the backside of the house , she gave a quiet and soft knock on the door and then their was complete silence . After a while , the door opened a raven-haired women stood before her. "OH MY , ERZA !" Ultear exclaimed , a feigned look of surprise on her face.

"I came here to deliver the cakes " Erza tried to mull it over but her brain became spinning top , it had been a while since she last met her or even saw her . Now she was standing at her doorsteps , she didn't know what to say or to do.

"Oh yes , sure . It's good to see you , Erza " A triumphant smile appeared on her face "Come in , since you're here please join us".

"Thanks for the offer , but I have work back at my bakery"Erza fervently opposed the invitation. Back in her mind she knew , if this was Ultear's place and there's a party going on .. he's bound to be here.

' _It's okay , Erza ! just give her the damn cakes and LEAVE '._

"Oh , but could please bring those cakes and place them in kitchen , while I bring the cash" Erza reluctantly conceded to her request ' _just leave the cakes and RUN!'_

"Sure"

She entered her kitchen with uncertainty while Ultear disappeared somewhere in the living room. She started placing boxes one by one carefully on the carefully on the table bringing from her car.

' _Hurry ! Erza!'_

* * *

Jellal , along with Wendy arrived at Ultear's place around 7:30 . Till now, everything was good. Just as he predicted 'THE OLD FRIENDS' she was speaking turns out to be his team and Laxus with Mira and Lucy . Her surprise was wasn't much of a surprise . He really wanted to rub that on her face but he knew ,if he did he wouldn't leave this dinner unscathed.

"Jellal-san , I'm glad you're back" Mira said in her rich-melodic voice . Wearing an over sized purple dress , her platinum hair fell down and reached over her large stomach . It expanded out enough to prove that another being resided within her . To Jellal she looked like , she was going to pop any second which was technically true . Still she had the same glow on her face like 8 years ago.

"Is Laxus treating you good, Mira ? or do you want me to kick his butt" she giggled and shrugged off "Laxus is still a grouch , but no you don't have to , I can handle him pretty well".

"Just let me know , if you need a hand"

"Sure"

"Are you flirting with my wife ?" Laxus came around and put his arm around her shoulder protectively.

"No , with mini-laxus in there , i won't " Jellal smirked and pointed at her 'watermelon-belly' "perhaps after that !" he playfully winked at Mira which she returned by more giggling much to her husband's dismay. "GO TO HELL ! DOUCHE-BAG".

This was a typical dinner party , nothing seems to be out of place . Natsu already stuffed his face with food , Gray was out of his clothes and currently having a brawl with Gajeel. Wendy seems to be enjoying company of her cousin Meredy while Lucy and Mira were discussing something called 'pregnancy-glow' or whatever that meant. Laxus was beside him , smoking another snout ' _It wasn't such a bad idea after all , maybe Ultear got bored of making my life miserable'_

"Jellal" Ultear called him .She has bitten the edge of a smile when she got a funny idea in her head , a vain attempt to keep her creepy smile at bay . The intention behind her perking lips wasn't something that could be easily be ensured . It was rather better to be insured and hope for the best .

"What is it ?" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to corner , giving him a knowing look "Are you enjoying ?"

"Yes" He slowly nodded his head with an arched brow _'what is she now_ _plotting?'._

"Well then , you've had enough" She declared "Help the person in the kitchen"

"WAIT ! WHAT ?" No sooner had he uttered the words , he was pushed into the hallway.

Erza finished bringing last of the boxes and placing them .' _THAT'S IT ! You can get out now'_. She heard the sound of heavy footsteps in the corridor , assuming it to be Ultear she turned around "Oh Ultear ! I'm all ..."

She daren't move , she daren't even breath ,just like the other day, she was frozen to the spot . The hair on her arms stands to attention , as a militia of chills march down her spine ,her sienna eyes fixed on him and his teal's one on her.

He was wearing a loose white shirt with leather cuffs and black trousers , his cerulean blue locks were still tousled griminess which promised finesse and his teal green eyes were still deep and catastrophic , over the years he develop distinct cheekbones and angular jaws , he was svelte yet muscular and his scarlet tattoo on his caramel skin made him look more devilishly handsome.

"GOD ! Will they stop having sex with eyes and do the real thing ?" Ultear let out a frustrated sigh as she peeked through the slightly ajar door .

"They can't do anything with the room full of people next to them" Gray gave her a dead-pan expression.

"Whatever it is , if this does not work ! I'm going with aphrodisiac " She made her ultimate decision .

"At least they should make-out , we deserve it !' Mira besides Laxus said grimly.

"How long you guys have been planning this out ?"Laxus was intensely curious to know how deep his wife's scheming go .

" Just as Jellal set his foot magnolia " Ultear replied to Laxus question on behalf of Mira.

"Once we knew , he was back , I blackmailed Lucy to ask other employees to go out for drink and excuse herself from today's shift"Mira smiled , her true devious , sly nature finally making an appearance.

"What did you blackmailed Lucy with ?" Gray asked , as Lucy was mortified and to her horror , she wanted to scream."MIRA-SANNNNNN!"

"I caught Natsu and her having sex in the store-room and I promised them to keep it a secret and especially to Erza" Lucy was now beyond embarrassed , to say she was on the verge become melted-gooey mush on the floor , wouldn't be wrong."I hope Erza doesn't kill me !"

"Then ?"

"Then , I called Erza here , in disguise of delivering the cake " Ultear nudged Mira and smirked. Gray and Laxus almost felt bad for Jellal . Those women alone are capable of bringing tsunami of destruction and with their forces joined together it was all out nuclear war of match-making.

"Cakes ! I want some"Natsu still had it's mouth full of food and was moving towards the kitchen for more , when he was plummet to the ground by Lucy .

"Idiot Natsu , this is all your fault " Lucy growled

"What did I do ?" The others didn't looked much concerned over his well-being and instead they focused on the scene unfolding in front of them.

"UGHHH , neither of them is making a move , I need to think of something" Ultear was deeply irritated at her plan being thwarted , she moved towards the kitchen while other's watched her in absolute silence.' _This Idiot needs a Push'_

When Jellal saw her ,his heart ached like a the music of a great orchestra. A moment it was quiet and allowed him to function, at other the violins would play and he would be sad, then it rose to a crescendo and the anger would burst from his chest in a vicious shout of anguish. Right now there was a flute playing and he was taking all her beauty and enjoying the moment. But it didn't last very long ,their trance was broken by Ultear's awkward coughing. Erza gaze drifted towards Ultear as she spoke " I'm Sorry , Erza ! I forgot where my wallet is and I don't do online".

"It's okay Ultear , you can pay me later. I'm getting late" She somehow managed to blurt those words out . Ultear nodded and waved her goodbye.

Erza didn't dare to look at him one more time , and quickly made her way out from the same door from which she entered. Ultear was now standing beside Jellal who was too dazed to do anything " Deal with the mess later Jellal ... Go after her" she whispered.

Erza crossed her arms around her chest as she walked swiftly from this place , away from him. she was few meters away from her car when she heard him calling her , the same dreaded name " SCARLET "

"WHAT ?" She hastily turned around to see him following her , she got caught in her hurricane of emotions, what was it ? HATE ? ANGER ? PLEASED or...or LOVE ? she didn't know and she didn't want to know.

"You ... you look good" He met her after 8 years that was all he could manage to say ? he didn't tell her that she is beautiful , too beautiful that it was breaking his heart . He didn't tell her that even with that white shirt and blue jeans covered with smears of icing and frosting ,to him she's more desirable than any other woman on this planet could ever be . His hands are twitching to touch her scarlet flame hair that were loosely tied into a bun, how wanted to reach over and free them from their captivity , His lips were dry , aching for the comfort of her's.

"WHEN ? .. When did you come back ?" Erza asked in a low , soft voice almost inaudible while gazing down on the ground. Her Ivory skin glistened in the moon light and short wisps of scarlet flowing around at their will , her large liquid brown eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for him not to be held prisoner by them . If gods were real ,he'll tell them that this woman was their greatest masterpiece.

"Yesterday ... " He huffed , not taking his eyes off her even once , fearing that even if he blinks she would vanish. "Thanks , for taking care of Wendy , she told me." reality struck him hard at that moment , he left her , he left this goddess of a woman and she probably doesn't want to do anything with him . Heck , she was so disgusted by him that she's not even looking at him . so, before their time together cut short by another sting of reality , he wanted her to know that how grateful he is . "Thanks , For not letting her feel lonely , when I should have been the one here for her , turns out ... I'm just like my... "

"You're Not " Erza turned around , her back now facing him "Wendy still needs her brother , take care of her " she glanced over her shoulders and said "You're not your father , Jellal".


End file.
